This invention relates generally to metallic receptacles. More specifically, this invention relates to refuse containers adapted to receive, store and transport solid waste refuse material.
Metallic containers adapted to facilitate the disposal of solid waste refuse materials have long been known in the art. Typically, however, such containers comprise a rigid structure defining an enclosed volume and having a gate or door through which solid material passes to the enclosed volume.
Often, a packing device is used in conjunction with a relatively large capacity container to compact refuse materials in the container and improve disposal efficiency. For one reason or another, refuse material may create an internal obstruction in a rigid wall container which resists the introduction of additional waste material. With rigid walls, visual determination of the existence of such a blockage is not possible. If the packer cannot overpower the obstruction it will prevent further filling of the container. Consequently, the container may be removed from the packer prematurely.
Containers are also known which have one closed end adapted to be opened for container discharge and one open end which is closed by a slidably disposed bulkhead. The bulkhead may be translated towards the closed end to effect discharge of the container contents. During filling, the movable bulkhead is positioned at the open end and the container defines an essentially constant internal volume. Refuse material typically enters the container through hatches disposed along a top container surface adjacent to the open end. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,328 issued to H. B. MacKenzie on Mar. 13, 1973.
There are several problems with respect to the known containers having a movable bulkhead. For example, a top loaded container can have substantial nonuniformity in the degree of compaction of refuse material therein. In addition, a hinged door at the closed end allows an uncontrolled rate of discharge of the material contents when the door is opened. Moreover, a hinged door can become inadvertently unlatched resulting in an undesired discharge of the container contents.
Furthermore, the known containers with movable bulkheads are not compatible with horizontally reciprocable stationary compactors. This incompatability is particularly disadvantageous in large capacity containers since capital expenditures can be substantially reduced where a single compactor can be used to fill a plurality of containers one at a time.
Another disadvantage of the known containers having a slidable bulkhead and open hatches along an adjacent top surface concerns the structure of the container. The bottom, lateral sides and occasional cross members on the top resist most of the internal forces caused by compressed refuse material thus necessitating a substantially heavier construction than is needed, for example, in a container having essentially tubular configuration.
Accordingly, it is such that a need continues to exist for a refuse container which is free from the disadvantages discussed above and which has a large volumetric capacity to advantageously employ the economy of large scale in storage and transportation of solid waste materials.